Twilight's Light (Part II)
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: Part 2 of 'Twilight's Light'. Sabine's misplaced bomb was enough to cause a tragedy, with Ezra gone for three years was enough to break the Ghost Crew's faith of getting him back. Ezra now works as a jedi in the Twilight's Light crew, without any memory of the Ghost Crew, and his captain is his unofficial student. With a teaming mission with the Ghost, will Ezra remember them?
1. Twilight's Light

**Star Wars Rebels**

 **The Twilight's Light**

 **Before we get started, this is a story I thought most of it, it may contain some scenes from other stories, I got this idea by reading them and thinking it all day at school.**

 **So, there are some extra people I put in, so let's check them out!**

 **And, I named this 'Twilight's Light', is because, when day and night mix, they form the most beautiful sight of a Twilight, so this is a three girl, three boys, and three light and three night types.**

 **Luna** : Night type, she has light blue hair to her waist, and basically the captain of the Twilight's crew, her weapons are, a blue lightsaber, due to Ezra discovering her force-sensitivity, he began to train what he knew, and has light blue eyes. Codename, Twilight C.

 **Abner** : Light type, he has amber hair, makes sense, and the gunner of the group, he is the pilot of the Twilight, weapons are dual blasters, brown eyes. Codename, Twilight A.

 **Nyx** : Night type, she is the con artist, her negotiation skills are unbelievably talented, once fazed an Imperial that got them to steal three crates of power cells. Weapons, are hidden daggers from her loose sleeve and a single blaster pistol. Codename, Twilight N.

 **Alina** : Light type, she's the painter on the crew, she often uses paint to blind people, and use her own skills to survive, once sprayed painted a stormtrooper without him noticing. Weapons, are paint, also a single blaster. Codename, Twilight AT.

 **Nightmare** : Night type, he's Ezra, he lost his memory about all of the Ghost crew, because of a misplaced bomb, his friends from his childhood, the Twilight, helped him back to health and only remembers his fighting skills, the force and his past. Codename, Twilight NM.

 **Zain** : Light type, he's the brain, the Twilight relies on strategies, more than physical combat, they strike when no one notices, he also is the inventor of the crew. Codename, Twilight Z.

* * *

"Where were you?" Luna asked.

"It's not my fault that Nightmare decided to shoot down a TIE!" Nyx yelled.

"Don't blame it on me, you were the one who decided to 'play' with stormtroopers!" Ezra yelled.

"Can we just focus on the mission please?" Alina sighed.

"What is it this time?" Abner asked.

"I think it's a mission from Fulcrum, again." Zain said.

"It's a team with another crew." Nyx said.

"Which one?" Ezra asked, codename Nightmare.

"It's the classic crew, The Ghost." Luna said.

"Do we have to?" Alina sighed.

"Yes, we do." Zain said.

"Don't even get me started on how they were known!" Laughed Abner.

* * *

"Sabine, try not to blow anything up this time." Kanan said.

"Sure, since the last one took Ezra away from us." Sabine said quietly, but enough for everyone to hear.

"We'll find him, I promise." Kanan laid a hand on Sabine's shoulder.

"We looked for him, for three years, Kanan!" Sabine said. "I don't think he's still alive…"

"He's alive, he's too stubborn to die." Kanan joked lightheartedly.

"Kanan, we're almost at the Lothal system." Hera said through the comm.

"You ready 'bine?" Zeb asked, that made Sabine twitch.

Sabine's small name, only Ezra called her that, that made her feel more depressed.

"Zeb, seriously?" Kanan whispered.

"S'rry mate." Zeb whispered back.

"I just hope that I can sense him, at least we know he's alive." Kanan sighed.

* * *

"Anyone up for a supply run?" Luna asked, everyone groaned in response. "I thought so, get ready people."

"Can we do this tomorrow?" Ezra groaned.

"Nope." Abner said. "Let's just get this thing done."

"Why?" Nyx groaned.

"Let's just go, people." Alina said.

They were in their ship's cockpit, similar to the Ghost, but with blue and yellow as the streaks outside the wall. It took Alina a week to get it done.

Then their droid, an R-6 cam rolling in, they named him 'Nightlight'. Mainly because he doesn't go anywhere unless with his taser on.

"Luna, how's your lightsaber doing?" Ezra asked.

"The power cell's out, I need a new one." Luna moaned. "Take five, guys."

"Finally!" Ezra sighed in relief.

"I went through these things for an hour, I don't think I can take more." Nyx said.

"Makes the two of us." Zain said.

"Make it three." Alina said.

"Which system are we raiding, anyway?" Ezra asked.

"I think it's Lothal." Zain said and smiled.

"Our home." Luna said. "We're entering hyperspace, Abner, would you do the honors?"

"Of course I would." Abner said in exhaustion.

"Come on, after this, we will be going to Chopper base." Luna said.

"We are?!" They yelled.

"Yes, and… Why did you react like that?" Luna said.

"I always wanted to see it, let's get this thing done!" Ezra said.

"Nightmare, we aren't going anywhere unless we finish it, and make it out alive." Zain joked.

"Says you." Abner said from the pilot room.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, we could wait a few more days…" Hera said worriedly. "YOu can't go in your condition!"

"We have to, as much as it pains me to say it, the rebellion needs us." Kanan said.

"We aren't the only ones who's fighting the empire, you know, Ezra has inspired people to stand up." Hera said, she couldn't even bring Ezra up normally.

"That's why we have to find him." Kanan said, laying a hand on Hera's shoulder.

"I guess it's no use stopping you, is it?" Hera smiled bitterly. "May the force be with you."

"You too, hon', you too." Kanan said as he walked out the ramp of the descending ship.

"Sabine, are you sure you can do this?" Zeb asked. "You know, uh…"

"I can, Zeb, the rebellion can't stop because of a missing crew member, we have to fight." Sabine's voice cracked. "Maybe he's dead… But if he is, we need to honor his memory to keep fighting, that's what Ezra would want us to do…"

"You're right, Sabine, I miss him too." Zeb sighed, he never shew softness in front of them. Never.

"Everyone ready?" Kanan asked from behind, he couldn't help but watch the space siblings bond, at a time like this.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sabine said and put her helmet on. "Let's, do this."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Nyx asked on the co-pilot seat.

"No, only a few minutes left." Abner said.

After a minute, Alina came to the piloting room and watched the beauties of the hyper space, the white and blue streaks. The Twilight.

"Are we there yet?" Alina asked.

"You two, are really annoying, you know that?" Abner groaned.

Nyx chuckled silently and Alina was in confusion, then she walked out to the cockpit.

"Luna, just try to lift Nightlight up." Ezra said.

"I'm, trying." Luna groaned as she concentrated on the droid.

The droid beeped as he began to wobble, the wobbling became more intense as he beeped more, then Luna eventually gave up.

"I can't!" Luna sighed.

"Nightlight, you got your base stuck to the ground again, didn't you?" Zain asked, while drinking some coffee.

"Of course he did." Luna moaned. "I'm not getting any younger, you know."

"Luna, our birthdays are literally right smack on Empire Day, and we're just seventeen!" Ezra said, then a old memory came to him.

" _Do or do not, there is no 'try'."_

" _What does that even mean? How do I do something, if I don't try to do it?"_

"Ezra." Alina asked. "Ezra, you in there?"

"Uh, hey…" Ezra said as he snapped back.

"What's up with you?" Luna asked.

"Nothing! Just something came to me, that's all." Ezra said.

"What is it?" Alina asked.

"Nothing important." Ezra lied.

"Tell us, Ezra." Luna said. "I can sense you're lying."

"And why should I tell you that?" Ezra said.

"If you don't, you're getting laid for a year." Nyx said.

"Hey, hey! Fine! Okay!" Ezra raised his hands in defeat. "There was this… Voice in my head…"

"A voice? You're not talking about Master Yoda, are you?" Alina asked.

"How did you know about him?" Ezra asked.

"You sleeptalk, genius." Alina said. "It's really hard to ignore that when my room is right next to yours."

"I do?" Ezra asked.

"Like hell you did." Zain said.

"What was the voice, anyway?" Luna asked.

"It was like… Do or do not, there is no try?" Ezra said while thinking.

"What does that even mean?" They asked in confusion.

"Beats me." Ezra said. "Are we there yet?"

"You, guys, are, annoying!" Abner yelled from inside.

"What happened to him?" Ezra asked.

"I have no idea." Luna shrugged.

* * *

"Spector 1 to 5, are the bombs planted?" Kanan said through the comm.

"They're ready, just need to calibrate the timing." Sabine said, pressing a few buttons on that time bomb.

"We don't have that kind of time." Kanan said, deflecting bolts from stormtroopers. Do they ever hit straight?

"Wait, they're… done!" Sabine said as she made her way out of the building, shooting down some stormtroopers on the way.

"I know Lothal's security system is high, but this is ridiculous!" Zeb said, shooting with his bow-rifle.

"We need to get the supplies!" Kanan said, and using the force to knock every trooper possible back.

"Spector 1, do you copy?" Kanan's comlink began to buzz.

"Spector 2, what's the situation?" Kanan asked.

"Not good, I've got seven TIE's on my back." Hera said worriedly.

"We're never going to make it out of this thing!" Sabine yelled, reaching for the trigger.

"Not yet, Sabine." Kanan whispered, and a bolt hit the trigger out of Sabine's hand.

"No." Sabine said to herself and pulled out her guns, and tried to reach to the trigger.

"Sabine!" Kanan yelled seeing as Sabine's shot in the arm.

"I'm okay, Spector 1." Sabine said, adding pressure to the bleeding wound.

"We need that trigger!" Zeb said. "We're far enough for it to blow this place!"

"The trigger is going to be hard." Sabine grunted, she desperately reached for the trigger but her hand made it impossible, to her surprise the trigger started floating.

"Kanan, thanks." Sabine said.

"For what?" Kanan looked in confusion.

"For getting the trigger." Sabine said.

"It wasn't… Me." Kanan said.

"Is the inquisitor back?" Zeb asked.

"Doesn't fit." Kanan said as they watched the trigger flew above their heads and into the hands of, Luna.

"Is she good news or bad?" Sabine asked quietly.

* * *

"Twilight, I have located the situation." Luna said through her comm, still holding the trigger.

"Copy that, Twlight C." They said through the comm.

"Do we need to come?" Alina asked.

"Okay, Twilight NM, come with me, the rest of you go back to the Twilight." Luna said.

"Got it."

Luna rushed in front of the Ghost crew members, and ignited her lightsaber, she could hear whispers from behind, but she didn't care. She used Form V, which is considered the Barrier Of Blades.

(I am not making this up…)

She deflected every bolt, which hit all of the troopers and looked at the Ghost members, the older jedi was absolutely stunned, she turned again to see Nightmare coming at a distance, she shouted.

"What took you so long?!" Luna crossed her arms and clipped her lightsaber on her belt.

"I had to deal with fifty stormtroopers!" Ezra panted.

"You kept count?!" Luna raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ezra joked. "Let's go get those crates."

"They're already in the Twilight." Luna said and walked away. "Come on."

* * *

They walked away, leaving the Ghost crew stunned, until the Ghost came right in front of them.

Hera walked out and saw them stunned, she snapped her fingers and they came back to their senses.

"What, what happened?" Kanan asked.

"You look like you were day dreaming." Hera said.

"How did you deal with the TIE's?" Sabine asked, still applying pressure to her wound.

"I didn't, another ship like our's did the job." Hera shrugged. "We need to get your wound to the medbay."

"Hera, I'm fine." Sabine said.

Hera didn't hear the teen while dragging her on the ship.

"Hey mate, you okay?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah, who were those people…?" Kanan thought.

"They were jedi, for sure." Zeb shrugged.

"I heard them say a ship named the Twilight…" Kanan said, still lost in thoughts.

"Maybe it's a rebel group." Zeb said.

"There was one guy who really reminded me of Ezra, I felt his signature just now to…" Kanan moaned.

"You did?!" Sabine and Hera yelled from the medbay.

"Yes, Hera, have you heard from Fulcrum a rebel group named Twilight?" Kanan asked.

"I'm not sure, we'll need to proceed to Chopper base now anyway, we could ask Commander Sato." Hera said.

"Well, Hera? We have to go now!" Sabine yelled.

"Not until your wound is settled down." Hera said.

"Fine." Sabine moaned.

* * *

"Anyone hurt?" Luna asked.

"Why would we be hurt?" Nyx asked.

Luna rolled her eyes and asked Abner in the pilot room.

"Set course to Atollon, we're heading to Chopper base." Luna said.

"Finally." Abner sighed as he programmed the coordinates.


	2. Recognition

**Twilight's Light**

 **Recognition**

 **There are some characters, from my other story, The Diamond Sisters, I think you should read that before this, or the characters won't make any sense at all.**

 **Thank you! Everyone!**

"This place is awesome." Nyx said as she walked through the sandy planet, at Chopper Base.

"Never have I seen so much people fight the Empire." Luna sighed.

"Why did we come here in the first place, I'm not complaining." Ezra said.

"Nightmare, we don't know if we can trust these people yet, use codenames for now." Alina said.

"Fine, Twilight C, we're here." Abner said.

"This place is burning!" Zain said as he fanned himself with his hand.

"I need three ice packs here next time." Luna said.

"Woah, look at those X-wings!" Abner yelled.

"Shut it, we don't want any unnecessary attention." Ezra said as he slapped a hand on Abner's mouth.

"Too late Twilight NM." Luna said as she facepalmed.

Every rebel group turned their heads to them, including the Diamond Sisters.

"Abner, you're so cleaning the fresher this time." Luna sighed.

They heard whispers from the three girls.

" _Ruby, they two have lightsabers!"_ The green one said.

" _Emerald, you know we're not the only ones right?"_ The blue one shrugged.

" _I don't care if they're jedi… Wait, that looks like Ezra!"_ The pink one said. " _I thought he was dead!"_

"Twilight C, can we take a break?" Ezra said sarcastically, but seeing a pink/golden girl walking towards them.

"Ezra? Is that you?" The girl asked.

"Uh, who are you?" Ezra asked.

"Don't you remember me? The gray jedi? Ring a bell?" The girl asked again.

"You're a jedi?" Ezra asked.

"Do you remember anything at all?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Remember what?" Ezra asked.

"You know what? I'm bringing you to Kanan." The girl said and began to push Ezra, Luna was about to object, then the girl spoke.

"Luna, he will be safe, you can ask anything about me, ask my sisters, and I'm Ruby." The girl said.

"How did you-" Luna stammered.

"Strong connection through the force!" Ruby yelled and pushed the confused Ezra inside.

"Okay… Looks like there's more jedi…" Alina said.

* * *

"You two, spill." Luna said to the green and blue girl.

"About what?" The green one asked.

"Your sister, dragged my crew member to a guy named Kanan!" Luna said. "How did she even know my name?!"

"You're talking about a girl with golden hair, and pink right?" The blue one asked.

"Well, duh!" Zain said from behind.

"She's Ruby, she can sense your thoughts." The green one rolled her eyes. "I'm Emerald, and that's Sapphire."

"Why are you names Jewels?" Alina asked. "Don't tell me…"

"We're the Diamond Sisters, don't tell me you have never heard of us!" Sapphire sighed.

"The world's best phantom thieves?" Emerald asked. "The jedi team?"

"I have heard of jedi activity on a star destroyer before…" Luna said.

"That's us." Sapphire said.

"Aren't you supposed to know these things as a jedi, Luna?" Emerald teased.

"Now, Ruby knows and how did you-" Luna sighed.

"You yelled." Sapphire said.

"Want to spar?" Emerald asked. "Training or combat?"

"Oh, bring it. Combat." Luna said as she pulled her lightsaber out.

"Nice." Sapphire said as she pulled her cyan lightsaber.

"Your lightsaber is made of silver?!" Nyx yelled.

"We're the richest here, don't sweat it." Sapphire said. "Come on."

* * *

"Where are we going exactly?" Ezra asked, walking behind Ruby, she sighed.

"Looks like you really have forgotten." Ruby sighed and turned to Ezra. "Ezra, you're one of the first jedi to join the rebellion, your master is Kanan Jarrus, have trained you when you were fourteen, you went missing three years earlier."

"Wait, I have a master?" Ezra thought.

"Every jedi had one." Ruby said. "My master was a sith…"

"H-how did you be a jedi?" Ezra asked.

"I'm not." Ruby said, as a tear came down from her eye.

"Y-your a sith…" Ezra backed away nervously.

"A gray force user." Ruby said, wiping the tear away.

"Ruby, is that you?" Kanan said from behind, noticing the change in the teen's behaviour. "What happened…?"

"It's nothing." Ruby said, toughing up. "It's been three years."

"You've grown." Hera said from behind.

"Guys, I found someone…" Ruby said softly. Turned around but no one was there. "Oh meeting time."

"Okay, I need to go back to my crew, you need to go to your's Luna." Ruby said as she left with Emerald and Sapphire.

"Oh shoot! We're late!" Nyx yelled.

* * *

At the meeting, all sorts of rebel groups were there, The Diamond Sisters, the Ghost, Twilight's Light, the Phoenix, the Starbird Squadron…

* * *

Oh, I'm putting the Starbird Squadron in, go check that story out, it's from DarkEzrAA. In this version, there's just Tariss and Aloysius, they don't know about Ezra. And they're freaking siths.

* * *

"Where are they?" Ezra moaned as they were running late.

" _Okay, so calling attendance."_ The holographic of Commander Sato said. " _The Starbird Squadron."_

"Here." Tariss said. "We're not in kindergarten!"

" _Phoenix."_

"Present."

" _The Diamond Sisters."_

"Here, shut it." Ruby said annoyingly.

" _The Ghost."_

"We're here." Hera said.

And right on time, the rest arrived.

" _Twilight's Light."_

"Here!" Ezra yelled because the rest of his team were out of steam.

" _Okay, now that the groups are here, the members."_ Sato said. " _Fulcrum?"_

" _Yes, Sato." Fulcrum said. "The Ghost, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Garazeb Orrelios, and Sabine Wren."_

"All clear."

" _Diamonds, Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire."_

"All here, this is boring!" Ruby said, her hostility showing.

" _Starbird, Tariss and Aloysius."_

"We're f****** here." They moaned.

" _Twilight's Light, Luna, Nyx, Abner, Alina, Zain and… Ezra Bridger?!"_ Fulcrum yelled, and everyone was in a riot.

"He was dead!"

"He's been gone for three years!"

The Ghost crew turned their heads to the Twilight, and really saw Ezra unfazed.

"Ezra?!" Sabine yelled, Ezra turned a head around and got tackled by Sabine.

"Ezra, you missed me so much!" Sabine yelled.

Ezra didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ezra yelled. "Get off me!"

"This has gone wrong in so many ways." Ruby facepalmed.

"Nightmare, you okay?" Luna asked as they got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and, ow." Ezra shrugged.

"Don't you remember us?!" Sabine yelled.

"Sabine, forget it. He doesn't even recognise a gray." Ruby growled, her dark side showing once again.

"Guess we're not the only sith, huh?" Tariss asked.

"Want to bet?" Ruby asked, her golden hair started to flow.

"This is crazy as hell now." Aloysius sighed.

"Ruby, calm down." Sapphire said.

"I don't even know you, wait, am I supposed to?" Ezra said sarcastically.

"This is so wrong." Luna and the others facepalmed.


	3. The Mission

**Twilight's Light**

 **A Mission**

"This is crazy as hell now." Ruby growled. "It's better off when he's forgotten."

"Stop being made, me and Sapphire can feel your anger, you know." Emerald shivered.

"Same here." Tariss sighed. "Never met someone with such anger."

"And if this goes on, you're going to go sith again." Sapphire sighed.

"I was once." Ruby said. "I'm going to make the Ghost crew think that they haven't found Ezra yet."

"What? Why in the name of the force would you do that?!" They yelled.

"Look at them, it only hurts them more if they see Ezra like that." Aloysius said.

"You have a point…" Sapphire said.

"Mind giving me a hand?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, but how are we going to do it?" Tariss asked.

"Only a sith can do this." Ruby said. "Just search their memories after this and find the one where the found Ezra here, and just destroy it."

"Okay… But promise us, you'll come back!" Emerald said, crossing her arms.

"I promise." Ruby sighed. "We need to erase the memories for everyone, so it's going to be a long day, get ice packs ready…"

* * *

"This is so messed up." Zain sighed in his room on the ship.

"Tell me about it." Ezra said.

"Guys, look at those ships!" Abner said, pointing to the Starbird and the Diamond Sister's ships.

"What did you expect from two siths and three very high-skilled jedi, and the richest diamonds girls in the galaxy?" Luna rolled her eyes.

"No kidding, that's a star destroyer…" Abner gasped.

"Now we need to figure out how they know Ezra." Alina said.

"I don't remember them, I mean, should I?" Ezra asked.

"Maybe you have lost your memory three years ago?" Nyx asked.

"You took quite a hit." Luna said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ezra said lazily.

"You always say that." They rolled their eyes.

"Come on, it's twelve in the midnight! Can't you guys sleep already?!" Zain groaned.

"Fine, see you in the morning." Luna yawned and proceeded to her room.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Tariss asked.

"I'm the one who gets to say that." Ruby joked.

"Who's first?" Aloysius asked.

"I think, the Phoenix." Tariss said. "They're harder because they have more recruits."

"And Sato and Ahsoka?" Ruby asked.

"They only show when meetings are needed, he won't be a problem. Yet." Aloysius said shrugging.

"Okay. I'll take the Phoenix, Tariss, you can take the Ghost, and Aloysius, the Twilight's for you."

"Fine with me." They shrugged.

* * *

"Morning." Kanan yawned.

"Morning hon, you were sleep talking." Hera said. "Again."

"Kanan, the next time you do that, I am going to kill you!" Zeb snarled.

"I wasn't even sleeping." Kanan said.

"What?! For a whole night?!" Hera yelled.

"I was meditating." Kanan rolled his eyes.

"On finding Ezra again?" Sabine sighed.

"Well, what else does he do?" Zeb shrugged. "If you weren't talking, who was?"

"It was midnight." Sabine said.

"I have a mission to go to, apparently all force sensitives need to go there." Kanan said.

"To where?" They asked.

"Someplace that I didn't want." Kanan sighed. "Mustafar."

"And Ruby's not happy." Sabine said. "She's lod, and their ships are right next to ours."

* * *

"We're going to Mustafar?!" Ruby yelled and slammed the table in her ship's cockpit.

"All force sensitives has to go." Emerald sighed.

"Ruby, we talked about this." Sapphire said. "Chill."

"Well, prep the ship to Mustafar, and I'm going to get my lightsaber ready." Ruby sighed.

* * *

"What did you say?!" Ezra yelled.

"We are going to Mustafar!" Luna yelled.

"That's the sith's birthplace!"

"And three of the rebellion's force sensitives have experience there, make it four!" Luna sighed.

"We have eight force sensitives, who knows how many would return."

"The Starbird are already siths." Luna said. "And the leader of the Diamond Sisters used to be, she's still a gray."

"And you know this how?" Ezra asked.

"Sato and Fulcrum gave us the list, get ready." Luna said.

* * *

"We're going to Mustafar?" Tariss asked.

"Every jedi has to go, and us too." Aloysius said.

"And why us?"

"We have experience."

"Can we just go?"

"Fine."

* * *

"Hera, I am perfectly fine with the Phantom." Kanan said through the comm.

"You should join one of the other's ships, we have a fuel raid about to happen."

"And who?"

"Sato said you should join Twilight's."

"That horde of teenagers? No way!"

"If you don't, you're going to be laid for a year."

* * *

"We have a ghost member on board?" Alina asked.

"Yes, he's the only jedi in his crew." Zain said.

"Poor luck, he's boarding now." Ezra said, pointing to the attached ship.

"This is going to be beyond awkward." Luna said as she opened the hatch door. "Are you supposed to be Kanan Jarrus of the Ghost crew?"

"Yes, and why?" Kanan said.

"Just checking, make yourself at home." Luna shrugged.

"Oh, Ezra, Luna said to use your night name because she said 'just in case'." Zain said.

"Fine." Ezra growled.

"You coming, Nightmare?" Luna asked.

"Why?"

"Because we're minutes away, get her or you get to clean the fresher!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" Ezra yelled.

* * *

"You think Kanan's going to figure it out?" Emerald asked.

"Eventually yes." Ruby said, replacing another power cell. "How long until Mustafar?"

"Three minutes." Emerald said.

"The Starbird's must be so happy." Sapphire said

* * *

"I am _not_ happy about going!" Tariss yelled through the halls of their stolen star destroyer.

"You think I am?" Aloysius said.

* * *

"Kanan, this is Alina, Nyx, Abner, Zain and… Nightmare." Luna said. "I'm Luna."

"Abner! Are we there yet?!" Ezra yelled through his room.

"Stop asking! You people are crazy!" Abner yelled.

"Your crew is… Energetic…" Kanan joked.

"Come on, we're here." Luna said as the ship started descending.

"Already?!" Ezra groaned as he lazily walked out. "Why are we here anyway?"

"Fulcrum wants us to scout this place for future threats." Luna said.

Kanan looked at Ezra, sure, he'd grown. His hair was longer, and he was wearing a dark blue suit and armour pads on his elbow and knees, he changed his lightsaber, but the crystal is the same.

Kanan looked through the force, he felt a faint connection, and he searched for his student's signature, it led to right next to him.

"Ezra, is that you?" Kanan asked.

"Am I supposed to?" Ezra asked sarcastically.

"Where were you?! You were gone for three years!" Kanan asked.

"Kanan, I know you're a Ghost crew member, and what does that have to do with me?" Ezra asked.

"Don't you remember anything?" Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"Remember what? I don't think I've been with you before!" Ezra said.

"Nightmare, calm down." Luna said sternly.

"Ugh, fine." Ezra snarled.

"This is Mustafar, it's normal for a jedi to get mad." Ruby said from behind.

"Oh hey, Ruby." Kanan said, still upset.

"How aren't you affected?" Lun asked.

"Who says I'm not?" Ruby said calmly, but her hair was flowing and everyone felt anger radiating of her.

"Okay, that's creepy." Luna backed off.

"Geez, I can feel your anger from right here, Ruby!" Emerald yelled while coming off the Diamond.

"She does have a strong connection." Tariss shrugged from behind.

"Says the sith." Ezra said.

"You got a point for once." Luna joked, shivering from the cold radiating of the planet.

(You know, jedi sense, get the point please…)

"We were supposed to locate any possible threats, we'll take the center." Aloysius said.

"Left wing." Emerald said.

"Right for us." Luna said.

"I guess I have to distract the guards?" Kanan sighed.

"Yes, and you can't fit through the vents." Sapphire joked.

"May the force be with us all." Ruby said and force jumped to the left wing.

"May the force be with you."


	4. The Trap!

**Twilight's Light**

 **A Trap!**

"Hera, you're telling me I told all the force sensitives to Mustafar?!" Fulcrum asked.

"That's the transmission we've got, Fulcrum." Hera said.

"I did nothing of the sort, Mustafar is too dangerous for teenagers, even Kanan has a risk there!"

"What?! The Imperials must have used your identity!" Hera said.

"The Starbirds have no effect there, but Diamond and Twilight have a huge risk, not to mention Ruby!" Fulcrum stated. "A gray's balance is delicate!"

"We can't go to Mustafar yet, we're on a fuel raid."

"Once the raid is done, cancel their 'mission', and get them back here!"

* * *

"This place is cold, no matter how I see this place." Ruby said.

"Tell me about it, Ruby." Kanan said through the comm.

"Left wing's clear, save the bucketheads." Emerald said.

"Don't care, I'm bored." Sapphire said as she jumped out of the vents and ignited her blue lightsaber.

"Always? Seriously?" Ruby sighed and also jumped down. "Come on, you can't have all of the fun."

"Guys, this is crazy." Emerald said through the comm. "I'll be waiting for you with Kanan."

"Sure thing." Ruby said and ignited her pink and white lightsaber.

* * *

"Kanan, Ruby and Sapphire decided that they need some fun." Emerald sighed through the comm.

"Same here, I kind of need a hand!" Kanan said deflecting blaster bolts from stormtroopers.

"You've got it." Emerald said as she made her way to Kanan. "Who's blasting music?!"

"I am." Aloysius said as he took his music player out, it's playing 'My Demons'.

"Seriously, now?" Tariss sighed.

"Is your side clear Starbirds?" Ruby asked through the comm.

"Pretty much." Tariss said,

* * *

"Kanan, more stormtroopers incoming." Emerald said as she gracefully deflected and dodged all of the bolts.

"That's bad." Kanan gritted his teeth.

"What do you do for fun exactly?" Emerald joked.

"You?" Kanan asked.

"Hitting these idiots." Emerald said, and used the force to knock most of the troopers back.

"You teens, are seriously complicated." Kanan sighed.

* * *

"Ruby, I know you're more affected and all, but this is absurd." Sapphire watched as Ruby sliced all of the walkers down.

"I've got to do something." Ruby laughed.

"Wait, don't you think this is a little… Off?" Ruby said as she clipped her lightsaber on her belt.

"Those troopers were missing more than before, I don't think that's even possible." Sapphire said, then both of them felt the sudden spike of cold nearby.

Ruby immediately fished out her comm and contacted the others.

"Guys, fall back! It's a trap, I repeat, this is a tra-" Before Ruby can finish her comm, something, or someone knocked her and Sapphire out of conscious.

* * *

"It's a trap?!" Tariss yelled.

"Looks like it, we'd better hurry back now!" Aloysius said as he jumped out of the vents, and found Kanan and Emerald.

"Where's Ruby and Sapphire?! We heard her transmission!" Emerald yelled.

"Can't you sense her?!" Kanan said.

"You suppose I'm going to meditate here?!" Emerald said.

"All we can do is look for them!" Tariss said.

"Where is Luna and Ezra?!" Kanan asked.

* * *

"So far nothing." Ezra said in the vents.

"It better be, I'm not going to stay in this place for any longer." Luna said as she made her way to the exit.

Then their comms started buzzing.

"Guys, it's a trap! I repeat, it's a tra-"

"Ruby?!" Luna yelled through the comm. "She's out, we have to help her!"

"We're miles away from the left wing!" Ezra said. "We have to regroup, then find her!"

"You're right." Luna sighed.

* * *

"Kanan, we're here! Where's Ruby and Sapphire?!" Luna yelled, her lightsaber ignited.

"They're down, now we have to find them!" Kanan said. "I'll go to the middle, you guys hold the line!"

"Promise us you'll come back!" Tariss said.

"I promise!" Kanan said and charged in the crossfire.

* * *

"Come on, where are you?!" Kanan said to himself as he ran through the halls of the Imperial base.

"Well, let's see, who do we have here?" A deep voice came from behind and all Kanan can remember was someone calling out his name faintly.

" _Kanan!"_

* * *

"Kanan's down too! We have to go now!" Aloysius said.

"We can't just abandon them!" Ezra said.

"That's why we have to go, no one can look for them if we're also dead!" Emerald said. "They're alive, but just unconscious."

"I guess you're right." Luna sighed.

"I'm sorry guys…" They thought and retreated back to their respective ships.

* * *

In hyperspace, the remaining members were recovering.

"I can't believe this, Ezra, I just can't!" Luna cried.

"Calm down, we'll get them back." Ezra comforted.

"What if we don't?" Abner asked. "We saw everything on the ship…"

"We will." Ezra said.

* * *

"Tariss, what was I thinking?! Leaving my sisters like that!" Emerald cried while on a transmission with Tariss and Aloysius.

"Emerald, listen, it's not your fault." Tariss said. "They wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I should have done _something_!" Emerald said.

"We'll get them back, they've been through alot, they can go through this." Aloysius said, and another transmission came in. "Hera?"

"We want you to return immediately, it's a trap!" Hera said noticing the lack of members. "They're gone, aren't they?"

"I-I… I couldn't stay with them!" Emerald cried. "Kanan tried to get them, but he never returned…!"

Even through the holograph, they could still feel the sadness radiating off of them.

"How are the Twilight's?" Hera asked.

"We don't know, they refuse to accept transmissions." Tariss said.

"We need you to return to base, then we can come up a rescue plan." Hera said.

* * *

The meeting between them took longer, because Emerald wouldn't want to get out of her ship, Luna was in total depression, and Hera was grieving, even when Zeb and Sabine tried convincing her that he wasn't dead yet.

Ezra locked himself in his room, Tariss and Aloysius was in their respective rooms bumming out. It took three hours for everyone to show their faces.

"So, what's the plan?" Emerald asked tiredly, her eyes looked bloodshot from sobbing, her mind raced itself to imagine the worst outcome possible.

But Ezra didn't have the heart to attend, so he stayed on the ship.

"Em, you look like you could collapse at any second." Luna joked poorly.

"We need a distraction." Hera sniffed.

"We can do that." Tariss and Aloysius said.

"And a search team." Hera said. "Emerald and Luna."

"Okay." They said, sniffing.

* * *

Sapphire opened her eyes slowly, she couldn't figure out what happened to her or Ruby, her mind was foggy.

Slowly, her mind cleared and she could think straight.

"Ruby!" She yelled, but she only saw Kanan unconscious. "Kanan!"

"Ugh…" Kanan started to stir.

"Kanan! Wake up!" Sapphire said as she slapped Kanan.

"Ow! I'm up!" Kanan said, rubbing his face. "Where are we?"

"I think it's a prison, Ruby's not here." Sapphire said as she looked around, she noticed her weapons were missing. "Lightsaber's out."

She held her head for some ideas, then her hand touched the diamond-shaped sapphire.

"Communicator." She said to herself, and reached through force opening the call.

* * *

"Emerald?" A voice came through the green girl's emerald.

"Sapphire?!" Emerald said as she opened the call. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Kanan's with me." Sapphire said. "Ruby's not here."

"Where is she?!" Emerald asked, everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't know, use the tracker to locate us, and by the way…"

"What is it?"

"Tell Hera that I may have slapped him." Sapphire laughed.

"Oh, you are so dead." Emerald said. "May the force be with you."

"You too, you too." Sapphire said as she ended the call.

* * *

"Em, you okay?" Tariss asked.

"I can pinpoint their location, guess those idiots really thought this was just an ornament." Emerald said as she took the emerald off her hair and activated it. "We can track them through this."

* * *

"Ah!" Ruby yelled as she woke up gasping, she found herself strapped to a metal table. "What the hell?!"

She was piecing everything together and the door slid open.

"Oh, so you have waken." The masked male said.

"What do you want from me?" Ruby asked.

"For you to join me, that's all." The man said.

"Why should I?" Ruby asked coldly.

"If you don't, your friend will die." The man said.

"What?! Where are they?!" Ruby asked, trying to break free but her aching body made it hard.

"They're fine, for now."

"I will never succumb to the dark side!"

"But you have tasted the power, the call, you should know how it feels like."

"And that is behind me!"

"No, not yet. You have not conquered your fear, the fear of your past, of loss. You are no jedi."

"I wasn't. I was never one. And I will never lower myself as a sith!"

"Would you believe me, that your so called 'friends', were lying to you?"

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because they lie." The man said. "You think they would be friends with someone like you?"

"They are my friends, family."

"You have once surrendered to the dark side, you know what it's like to be feared." The man said as he searched her mind. "I see…"

"See.. what?" Ruby said as she tried to block him out, but her efforts were wasted.

"This boy, he feared you when he knew about your past. You think that they would accept you?"

"I don't care what they think, I just want to protect them!"

"Even when they see you as a monster?"

"They… what…?" Ruby asked, tears coming down from her face.

"You saw how they reacted when they knew."

"That was when we met…!"

"And you saw how your sisters reacted when they found out. They fear you, everyone does."

"... No…"

The man walked out, planting seeds of doubt in the teen's heart and mind, she was left alone with her nightmares.


	5. You Promised

**Twilight's Light**

 **You Promised…**

"How are we going to get out of here?" Sapphire thought as Kanan was meditating.

"We wait, you said they're coming." Kanan said.

"That doesn't mean we can sit back and relax." Sapphire said.

"Any ideas?" Kanan asked.

"They didn't install force surpresseurs, not yet." Sapphire said. "We can't open the door or the alarms will be activated, and we need our weapons."

"Good point, looks like we can use a buckethead for this." Kanan said. "We just have to wait."

"We can't wait." Sapphire said. "Ruby's in pain. Mentally."

"That means they're trying to turn her against us." Kanan said worriedly.

"How's your acting?" Sapphire asked.

"My what?"

"Trust me."

* * *

"You're sure this is going to work?" Tariss asked.

"Of course! Partly." Emerald said.

"You pick some of that sarcasm from Ruby, don't you?" Luna asked.

"Luna, if you're going on a suicide mission, I don't care." Nyx said through the comm. "I get your room."

"If I make it back you're on supply run for months." Luna joked bitterly.

* * *

"Ezra, are you sure you don't want to go?" Abner asked. "They might need you."

"Nah, they're more skilled than me, even Luna mastered Form V." Ezra yawned. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Can we just take a walk around the base than moping here all day?" Nyx asked.

"Sure." Zain said. "Ez, you're going no matter what this time."

"Fine, what the hell guys." Ezra rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You know what's weird?" Sabine asked Zeb.

"What else than everyone suddenly gets captured?" Zeb said.

"No, hearing voices in the middle of the night for no reason."

"I slept hard." Zeb said, Sabine raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I couldn't sleep 'cause of Kanan's sleeptalk."

"He wasn't sleeping, Zeb." Sabine said. "He was meditating."

"Then who was?"

"We need to find out." Sabine said as she pulled out a datapad.

* * *

"Guys! Why are you doing this?!" Ruby yelled to the top of her lungs.

Her friends were abandoning her.

"Why shouldn't we? You think we will work with someone like you?" Sapphire snapped.

"I thought we were family!"

"We _were_." Emerald said.

"Our lives could be a thousand times better without you." Ezra said.

"Ah!" Ruby shot up again, another nightmare, nightmares that scar… For life.

She's surrounded by fear, hate. And Mustafar's radiating darkness wasn't helping one bit.

She's afraid, afraid of betrayal, afraid of loss, afraid of being alone again…

The sith code started to echo in her mind.

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

 _Through passion, I gain power._

 _Through power, I gain strength._

 _Through strength, I gain victory._

 _Through victory, my chains are broken._

 _The force will set me free._

"What…?" Ruby said to herself.

The door slid open again.

"It means your journey on the dark path has begun." The man returned.

"No…" Ruby struggled, but she was mentally and physically exhausted.

The man doubled his efforts on breaking her, creating the worse nightmare possible.

* * *

"You ready?" Sapphire whispered.

"This can go wrong in so many ways." Kanan groaned.

"Just do it." Sapphire said.

Kanan gave an eyeroll.

"What do you mean I shoot like a stormtrooper?! They can't even hit a wookie in front of them!" Kanan yelled.

"That's the point! They would miss you entirely even if you stand there, and sleeping!" Sapphire said, trying not to laugh with all her might.

"Why you-" Kanan said and two stormtroopers came in.

"Silence rebels." The stormtroopers said and they used this chance to control them.

"You will free us."

"I will free you."

"You _will_ lead me to my sister."

"I will lead you to your sister."

The other trooper looked in confusion, and Kanan hit him down.

"Easy enough."

"Come on, this place is still freezing." Sapphire said.

* * *

"Your journey to the dark side is complete." The man said.

The Ruby before has lost it's shine.

(Don't get me started on 'Diamonds don't shine, they reflect you idiot'.)

She didn't talk, neither did she show any emotion.

The silence was intoxicating.

"Your mission is to capture the rebels." The man said. "Sister…"

The man took off his helmet, revealing the Diamond's long lost brother, Quatz, Victor.

Ruby didn't show any emotion, she looked at him and walked out.

"I hate you…" Ruby said and left, holding her lightsabers. "Brother…"

* * *

"Come on, this place is huge…" Sapphire said to herself. "Now that we got our weapons back, we should split up."

"Good point." Kanan said. "You go get the others."

"May the force be with you."

Kanan ran through the halls once again, hoping to see any sign of the pinkish jedi.

He was searching for the wrong jedi.

"Ruby?" Kanan asked as he saw Ruby walked out of the corners, her hair covering most of her face.

Ruby didn't say a word, she ignited her twin lightsabers, and the white and pink, started turning to red.

Kanan knew that the Ruby they knew was gone, he ignited his lightsaber and in a defensive stance.

"Kanan, Kanan, what's going on? I could sense you hurt!" Sapphire said through the comm. "Did you get Ruby?!"

Kanan didn't answer, Ruby attacked force jumping and got in a blade lock with Kanan in mid air.

Sapphire could hear lightsaber clashing from the otherside of the comm.

"Come on, where are you…" Sapphire said as she made her way to the entrance, and found bodies of stormtroopers everywhere.

"Looks like you made it out." Emerald smiled, clipping her lightsaber.

"Kanan didn't, we have to go there now!" Sapphire said as she made her way in.

"He played hero again, did he?" Tariss asked, following them.

"Of course he did." Aloysius said.

* * *

Lightsabers clashing together, sparks flying.

The older jedi seemed tired, the young sith lord unfazed.

"What happened to you?" Kanan asked as he blcked another attack.

Ruby still didn't answer, she continued to strike, hit by hit.

The others came a little late, seeing Kanan forced choked by someone and Emerald ignited her lightsaber to attack the attacker.

Ruby dodged and Kanan was free, they all gaped to see the person attacking Kanan.

"We're too late…" Emerald said.

They each ignited their own lightsabers except Kanan, who was gasping for air.

Ruby saw that the odds, and let go of her anger, it began to feel colder than the winter, everyone felt it. Even Aloysius and Tariss shuddered.

Ruby took the first move, striking at her former friends.

The sparks were flying everywhere, the team needed their friend back.

* * *

"Oh no! I forgot to bring ice packs!" Nyx said, fanning herself with her hand.

"Can you quit complaining about the damm ice packs?" Ezra moaned.

"Oh, aren't you hot?" Abner asked. "In this hella weather!"

"I am genius." Ezra said. "I don't complain."

"He holds a glow stick everyday, cut him some slack." Zain said.

"Yeah," Ezra said. "Let's go somewhere under a roof at least."

They walked towards the base where Sabine, Chopper and Zeb were talking, Chopper was rolling around with his tazer, and Zeb was holding his bow-rifle.

"They're a circus." Alina said.

"Ghost crew, I can never understand them." Ezra sighed as they walked to the benches next to them.

"Lucky Nightlight's not here, they'd be in a tazer competition by now." Nyx said.

"Really? Like this?" Ezra joked as he turned his blaster to 'minor shock', and shot Nyx.

"Ezra! Not funny!" Nyx yelled.

Sabine turned their heads around to see a group of teenagers her age, which was laughing, she noticed a boy with raven blue hair.

"That guy looks like Ezra alright." Sabine sighed, then she heard a girl called out.

"Ezra!"

"Ezra?" Sabine asked, they boy turned around and looked at her with his electric blue eyes.

"Hey." Ezra said and turned around and got tackled by Nyx.

"You'll pay for that!" Nyx laughed.

"If you beat me Nyx!"

"Sabine, what are you doin'?" Zeb asked.

"That kid looks like Ezra, a lot." Sabine said.

"Meh, all kids look the same." Zeb said, taking another sip from his calf. "Your just missin' the kid too much."

"Does every kid has blue hair?" Sabine asked. "Apart from Sapphire and Ezra, we basically don't know, seen anyone else with blue hair."

"Then why don't you ask him?" Zeb said.

"You're going, he hated you when you met him, maybe he'll give the same reaction." Sabine shrugged.

"And you're his crush." Zeb shrugged. "Fine, I'll ask the kid."

* * *

"This was intresting…" Tariss groaned as she gripped her lightsaber tightly.

"I feel my hand is going to take days to heal." Aloysius said. "Wait, make it years."

"We can't beat her!" Sapphire said.

"You're her sister, shouldn't you know how?" Kanan asked.

"You've known us for three years, Kanan." Sapphire said. "I'm the combat, Em's speed, she's the force, you try that!"

"And? Couldn't you ask her bond?" Kanan asked.

"She's got shields up, by shields I mean, it's impossible!" Emerald said.

"So you're just going to watch her do this?!" Luna asked.

"You think?" They asked.

Ruby put up a good fight, _especially_ with the dark art, she probably stronger than Vader at this point.

* * *

Vader : "Hey! You mortal! How dare you insult me!"

Me : "Shut up Skyguy."

* * *

"This is pointless, we can't beat her!" Aloysius said. "Does she have a weakness?"

"She uses the force, if we can cut that connection, she'll be weaker." Sapphire said.

"I doubt she is using it now!" Kanan said.

"Oh, force help us."

* * *

"Hey kid." The lasat walked to the table next to them.

"You talking to me furball?" Ezra said and the group laughed again.

Zeb snarled under his breath.

"What's your name?" Zeb asked.

Ezra thought for a while.

"Nightmare, anything wrong?" Ezra said.

"Where were you three years ago?"

"With the Twilight."

"Before?"

That question got Ezra, he was lost in thoughts until Abner pulled him back.

"He lost his memory once, after he took a hit in a bomb." Abner said.

Sabine raised her eyebrows. A bomb?

"Where exactly?" Sabine asked.

"Uh, I think it's the Lothal system." Alina said. "Why'd you ask?"

"We lost a crew member for three years, when he went missing in a explosion." Zeb said.

"Who was he?" Ezra asked.

"Don't get us wrong, but we think it's you." Sabine said.

"Are you serious?" Zain asked.

"Yes, are you?" Zeb said.

"You're so kidding, I have never met you before." Ezra said.

"Your friend did say you forgot everything." Sabine said.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what've I done, because the past, is the past.".Ezra said.

* * *

"My everywhere hurts…" Emerald groaned as she tried to balance herself on the wall.

"I can't feel my hand." Tariss said as she gripped her lightsaber tighter.

"Time to end this." Ruby said softly and raised her lightsaber up in the air.

The team close their eyes to wait for their fate, but it never came.

They opened their eyes slowly to see her blade stopped by another.

"I told you, I wanted them alive." The figure said.

"Like I would take orders from _you_." Ruby said, turning her blade off.

"Who… Are you…?" Sapphire asked weakly.

"Ten years." The figure said. "Don't you recognise me, _Sapphire_?"

"You were dead." Emerald said.

"I was." The figure said. "But you are going to die here!"

He used his blade to slash at them, but another blade stopped it again.

"You're too far gone." Ruby said, and knocked him out through the force.

"Ruby, you okay?" Sapphire said.

"Not yet, he gave me enough time to seal my emotions." Ruby sighed, and smiled. "Benefits of a gray."

Her eyes slowly turned from gold to pink and her lightsabers were bac to their normal form.

"I thought he broke you…" Kanan said.

"He did, but I'm broken before, doesn't make a difference." Ruby said, and collapsed.

"Ruby!" Sapphire and Emerald went to support their fallen sister.

"I'm… Fine, just need some rest." Ruby said. "Get him back to base."

"Okay, you need a long nap." Emerald said.

* * *

"You're sure that I'm one of your crew members?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, you're the only one that has blue eyes and hair." Zeb said.

"Not to mention, you're one of the people who knows 'do or do not, there is no try'." Sabine said. "When Kanan said that you should look at your face."

"Wait, what did you say?" Ezra asked. "I heard that in a vision, but I'd never knew it was real."

"Vision, or memory?" Sabine asked.

"Both?" Alina asked.

They talked about this for half an hour when the Diamond landed on the landing area.

"They're back." Hera said, walking out of the Ghost, seeing that Kanan is carrying Ruby bridal style, and a teen dressed in Imperial uniform supported by Aloysius and Luna, they knew something happened.

"What the hell happened?!" Ezra asked.

"Someone had to go sith." Tariss said, still holding her injured arm.

"You're a sith." Emerald said.

"Save it for later, you guys need to go to the medbay." Luna said.

"You too genius." Aloysius said. "Can't we lift him up with the force?"

"I forgot." Luna said.

* * *

The medbay was quiet. Too quiet. The disenfectant smell in the air didn't help with the tension.

In each medical room, held a injured force user, healing from the injuries inflicted on them.

"You okay, hon'?" Hera asked, sitting next to Kanan's bed.

"I've been better." Kanan forced a weak smile out. Showing the love of his life a sign that he's okay.

"Don't do that agai', you scared the wits out of us." Zeb said.

"How's the rest?" Kanan asked.

"The sith you've brought is under force surpresstion, Emerald and Sapphire insisted on walking, Tariss suffered from some cuts, Aloysius still needs painkillers." Sabine said. "Luna's still under."

"And Ruby?" Kanan asked.

"Her vitals are weak, but she'll survive." Hera said. "She exhausted herself too much."

"Is she conscious?" Kanan asked.

"Barely, she couldn't talk straight yet." Sabine said.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Emerald asked Aloysius, who was still on his bed.

"Not good." He moaned, looking as Emerald's leg was covered in a cast, and she has to use the force to walk, he shut up.

"Well, Mustafar did a lot of damage." Sapphire said, her hand covered in bandages.

"And Tariss?"

"She's still sleeping." Sapphire said. "Ruby's… Not looking that good."

"How is she?"

"She gained more scars." Emerald sighed. "Some you can't see."

"Everyone did." They sighed.


End file.
